While working on a car chassis and/or car body on a production line the chassis/body is brought forward on wagons on which the chassis/body rests via a pillar or the like. At different places along the production line work is performed underneath the chassis/body. Thus most of the modern car manufacturers today have a station where treatment of the underbody and the interior of different hollow spaces of the chassis and the body, such as beams and body holes is carried out using a rust protecting agent. The protective agent is applied through different premade openings in the chassis/body via different nozzles that are brought into the hollow spaces via said openings from a platform. The platform/frame which carries these nozzles or other spraying apparatuses must be aligned exactly with the chassis/body to allow the nozzles to align with and extend into those openings for which they are intended.
Prior to the present invention conical pins have been provided on the frame for insertion into holes intended therefore in the chassis/body. In that way, the chassis/body is positioned in place above the frame. The chassis/body is not always in the correct position on its pillars so an adjustment of a few centimeters in the horizontal plane, is therefor necessary. It has, however, been found that this adjustment requires a large force due to the weight of the chassis/body and the great friction present between the chassis/body and the pillars on the wagon travelling along the production line.
Thus, there exists a need for a more simple and efficient and less power requesting solution to the aforementioned problem.